Hermanos Celestiales
by seiyagamer777
Summary: shinji impide el tercer impacto y vive con su nuevos padres y su hermano s relaciones seran SxA y IxR


HERMANOS CELESTIALES

Crossover entre Evangelion y High school DxD

**Advertencia : Evangelion y High school DxD no es de mi propiedad .**

Capitulo 1 : Un nuevo comienzo

Ya han pasado dos años desde que Shinji reescribió el tercer Impacto , lo único que sabía Shinji era que esta con una nueva familia que le quería mucho y era el Hermano mayor de Issei pero lo que no sabía era lo le iba a suceder a él y su hermano.

Por la calles de Tokio

(Ya han pasado 2 años desde que impedi el tercer Impacto)-pensó Shinji mientras caminaba con su hermano Issei que le hablaba pero no lo escuchaba.

Shinji, hola hay alguien ahí - dejo Issei

Eh, lo siento, no te estaba escuchando – se disculpó Shinji

Vale, aun sigues pensando en eso – dejo Issei

Si – respondio Shinji.

Issei sabe lo que le paso a Shinji porque se lo conto y lo está ayudando durante este tiempo a superarlo.

Bueno luego hablaremos de eso, vamos que llegamos tarde- dejo Issei.

Tienes razón –contesto Shinji mientras miraba el reloj.

Academia kuoh

Shnji y Issei llegaron a tiempo, cuando entraron vieron como las cabezas de todos los chicos miraban la entrada de la academia, en ese momento entraban 3 personas

Akeno Himejima , tercera ídolo superio de la escuela ,a su derecha esta Rias Gremory la segunda ídolo superior y al lado derecho de Rias estaba su hermana mayor, la primera ídolo superior era Asuka Gremory.

Shinji pensaba que Asuka no lo recordaba porque al impedir el tercer Impacto borro la memoria de los todos los que le conocían.

Los hermanos se fueron a su clase, el día en la academia era normal .En el recreo Shinji e Issei se sentaron justo al lado del club de ocultismo y comieron sus respectivos almuerzos.

Shinji- dejo Issei

Si, dime- contesto Shinji

Lo de antes sé que aun te falta mucho para superarlo pero no tienes que deprimirte por lo que paso por que ahora estas aquí con nosotros tu nueva familia-dejo Issei

Es verdad tienes razón- respondió shinji

Bueno es hora de volver a clases-decía Shinji

Si, vamos-contesto Issei

En la ventana del club Rias y Asuka miraban como se iban a clases los hermanos.

Así que ellos son…-pregunto Akeno

Si son Shinji hyoudou e Issei hyoudou , clase 2-B -contesto Rias

Shinji, el niño que salvo al mundo del tercer Impacto-respondió Asuka

Y su hermano Issei que puede que tenga algo especial-contesto Rias

¿Entonces los uniremos al club?-pregunto akeno

Si será lo más adecuado para su seguridad-contesto Rias

Tienes mucha razón Rias- dejo Asuka

En el puente

Después de la academia Shinji e Issei iban caminando a su casa. Hasta que hicieron una pausa en el puente.

Shinji se sentía algo, como si los estuvieran vigilando por eso decidió esperar ,hasta que una chica se les acerco a los hermanos.

¿Hola sois Issei y shinji?- pregunto la chica

Si y quien eres tu – dijo Issei

Yo soy Yuuma, puedo haceros una pregunta-dijo Yuuma

Vale-respondio Shinji

¿Creéis en los ángeles, ángeles caído y diablos?-preguntón Yuuma

Por qué esa pregunta –dijo Issei

Por nada, bueno haceros otra pregunta – dijo Yuuma

Vale-dijo shinji

¿Queréis morir?-pregunto Yuuma

Eh ¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Issei

Puedes repetirlo por favor-dijo Shinji

En ese momento Yuuma se transformó en un ángel caído tenía alas de color negro y su cuerpo estaba poco cubierto.

¿Queréis morir? Bueno me lo tomare como un sí y la causa es porque vais a morir es que vosotros sois una amenaza para los ángeles caído por eso es la razón que tengo que mataros – dijo Yuuma

Yuuma saco dos lanzas de luz y los lanzo hacia Issei y ShinjI, ellos no pudieron reaccionar porque estaba aturdido por lo que les dijo Yuuma. Las lanzas atravesaron el pecho de Shinji e Issei, escupieron sangre por la boca.

Así es como vamos a morir-dijo Issei

Porque la vida es injusta conmigo-dijo Shinji

Bueno adiós Shinji e Issei-dijo Yuuma y desapareció

Issei lo siento si no estuviera yo jamás hubiera pasado esto-dijo Shinji y escupió sangre

¡No digas estupideces!-respondió Issei le grito

Además me alegro de que seas mi hermano si tu no estuvieras me hubieran pasado cosas peores-dijo Issei

Tienes razón, si salimos de esta prometámonos que nos contaremos nuestros secretos-dijo Shinji

Vale-respondió Issei

Poco a poco se les serraban los ojos a los hermanos hasta que vieron algo que eran unos cabellos de color rojo carmesí.

Residendesia hyoudou

Los dos hermanos despertaron al unísono estaban completamente desnudos

Issei-dijo Shinji

Shinji era un sueño o no-dijo Issei

La verdad no lo sea pero lo descubriremos-dijo Shinji

Continuara…

Notas de autor: este es mi primer fanfic los verdadero nombres de Shini y Asuka son Shinji Ikari y Asuka Langley si no lo sabían, bueno les doy las gracia a los que lean este fic y que me den su opinión para mejor cosas . La he clasificado M por que tendrá cosas sexuales pero esos a su debido tiempo. Subiere el siguiente fic pronto mañana o pasado pero les aseguro que los subire. Puede que lo suba hoy mismo pero estoy corrigiendo una cosas bueno nos vemos.


End file.
